Right in front of you
by TweedleDuh
Summary: REPOST Jody and Skalany come home from a much need vacation. But what do they come home too?
1. Right in front of you (1/5)

Jody stretched out in her seat and yawned

**Well alright everyone…  I see from my reviews that people don't like it when you have spelling errors in your fanfic… so I went and looked it over.  I did have a few errors and I cleaned them up.  This story was one of the first stories are started writing and when I started I had a version of Word from the BC era! Lol.  I didn't have spell check and since I SUCK at spelling I assumed I had a lot right.  Uploaded it… and didn't think anything of it till I got a review.  I love reviews and I don't mind people telling me some suggestions or what they like and don't like about it but that review really hit me, and it bothered me immensely.   So here ya go... a nice and fixed up version. Enjoy**

** **

** **

** **

**Jody stretched out in her seat and yawned.  She had been in this sitting position for hours now.  Once she felt the plane touchdown on the runway she had to resist the temptation to hug the closest flight attendant.  **

** **

**Pulling her carry on from the overhead, she used her foot to kick Skalany in the seat next to hers.**

** **

**" Wake up. We're back. "**

** **

**Skalany rubbed her eyes and mumbled something Jody couldn't hear.**

** **

**"What was that ??  Was that English?" They both gave a small giggle.  " Skalany I don't know how you do it. "**

** **

**Skalany stood up and reached for her bag  "Do what?"**

** **

**Jody's eyes got wide.  "Sleep through such conditions!  Plane took off... you were sleeping... turbulence and you were still sleeping... plane landed... and...."**

** **

**"... I know I know... still sleeping.  I can't help it! I'm still so relaxed!  And maybe my sunburn is making me tired."**

** **

**The two women smiled as memories of their "girls only" vacation to Hawaii flew into there minds.  They had both planned a trip for someplace relaxing.  Work at the precinct had become so stressful that it took all the two women had to keep up with there day.  On their trip they lay on the beach, shopped, swam, rested and above all talked.  Mostly about a certain co-worker.**

** **

**"So Jod…  we return to this same boring city to continue with our ever so stressful job.  I was hoping the two weeks would last forever."**

** **

**Jody swung her bag on to her shoulder as they walked to the baggage claim. **

** **

**"I know.  But at least we have eye candy!"**

** **

**The two women giggled again and were turning red.  Jody finally saw her bag come closer.  While she wiped the tears from her eyes and walked with Skalany out of the airport she remembered Peter Caine's face when Jody said good-bye to him the day before they left.  He put the poutie face on and asked why he couldn't go.  She remembered pushing him playfully and reminding him it was a "Girl thing" gave him a playful smile and then left.**

** **

**The two women parted at their cars after telling each other they would see each other in the morning.  Jody Sighed as she got into her car.  She may have dreaded getting back to work.  But she couldn't' wait to see Peter again.. Her mind had been on him all week.  **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Jody woke up to the sound of her alarm clock.  She resisted the urge to hit snooze and decided to get to work early.  She was sure she would have tons of work to do.  She also wanted to beat Skalany there.  It was always a race to get there first.  A friendly game to see who can say hello to Peter before the other.  Lately Skalany had been winning.  Jody blamed it on coffee.  She didn't drink it but Skalany did. That had to be the reason.**

** **

**Carrying her coat and keys she headed off to work.  Anyone who might have seen her would be able to detect a hint of a skip in her step.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Skalany got out of her car and entered the doors of 101st.  The same familiar smell hit her and she was reminded she was at work.  Climbing the stairs she could hear the sounds of typing and phone chat.  She couldn't' wait to beat Jody again.  She hadn't seen her car so that means she would win again.**

** **

**Reaching the top of the stairs, she stood back to take in the sights.  Things didn't look normal.  People walked by her in a daze.  Looking closer at the room full of desks she noticed something.  No smiling.  "What's going on here?" She whispered under her breath.  **

** **

**Skalaney slowly approached Blake's desk.  He didn't notice her presents and slouched at his desk with his head sloppily held up by a fist.  **

** **

**"Blake are you ok??"  Concern in her eyes.  Blake looked up surprised.  "Oh Skalany... I didn't see you coming."   Mary Margaret couldn't help but notice his fallen face.  His face was pale except for the dark circles around his eyes.  "Whoa... Long night??"  He tried sitting up straight but his attempt failed and he let his shoulders drooped back again.  "Long WEEK Skalany."  **

** **

**Mary Margaret scanned the room again.  Her eyes landed on Peter's desk.  Empty.  The once cluttered and hardly recognizable desk was now bare.  Her attention returned to Blake who was now messaging his temples roughly.   "Blake where's Peter?"   **

** **

**Blake's eyes widened and he looked up at her. "Mary Margaret... He...I.. well..."  Blake's stammering was interrupted by Jody's sarcastically cheerful voice.**

** **

**"Why all the sad faces people! Its Monday!"  She made her way over to Skalany and Blake.  "Hey guys... this place really makes me feel good.  I feel like I'm at a funeral."  Blake put his head in his hands and sighed.  Just when Skalany was going to push Blake to finish her question she heard Chief Strenlichs voice behind them.  "Hello Ladies.  Have a nice vacation?"**

** **

**Jody and Mary Margaret both looked at Strenlich and then back at each other.  His features were the same as Blake's.  Sad eyes accompanied by bags, which was the only actual color in his face.  Its true the man wasn't much of a smiler but right now he looked like he had been run over by a dump truck.**

** **

**"Chief you ok?  You look awful."  Jody looked around the room before continuing.. "...Everyone looks awful."  Skalany started to get worried.  She noticed Peter's desk and Blake's reaction to his name.  She didn't like where this could be going.**

** **

**"Detectives I think I should talk to you in private."  The Chief said with a melancholy tone.  Jody started to get worried.  She looked over at Peter's desk and didn't like what she saw.  "Chief... where's Peter."  Strenlich tried to motion the two into his office but they wouldn't budge.  Instead they stood glaring at him with crossed arms.**

** **

**"Detective Powell, Detective Skalany....."  His head dropped. He decided to cut the professional crap.  "Pete....  Peter was killed in the line of duty."**

** **

** **

** **


	2. Right in front of you (2/5)

~Here's chapter 2

**~Here's chapter 2.  I don't know what to say except get a hankie and PLEASE review!~**

** **

** **

**Jody didn't think she heard him right.  Her crossed arms dropped down to her side.  "What...?"  Franks head bowed and a small sob could be heard.  The office became quiet.  It was as though the whole room stopped in respect.  All Jody could do was stand there.  Tears that she couldn't feel coming leaked down her cheeks.  She felt numb all over, never noticing Skalanys arms wrap around her.  They were both in shock.  Frank finally composed himself.  "Detectives.  I know this is hard for you.  It's hard for us all...  If you need the day...  Please…  "  **

** **

**Frank was interrupted by the sound of a slamming door.  Everyone turned to the sound.  Still in shock, Jody looked over to see Kermit standing in front of his door straightening the sleeves of his coat.  He slowly looked up to see the three standing in front of him.  Jody and Skalany looked white as a ghost with tears weld in their eyes. Chief Strenlich looked the same he had looked for the past week.... bad. "Damn it" He muttered under his breathe. Kermit didn't want to encounter anyone on his way out and due to the fact that they were blocking his way... he would have no choice.**

** **

**Jody watched Kermit stride over to them.  His eyes covered by the familiar green glasses hiding any emotion from coming out.  Frank spoke up first.  "I told them."  Kermit glanced over at Frank.  "Told them what?"  Frank looked down again to answer.  "About Peter."  Kermit straightened up a bit.  "Oh... It stinks... I gotta go."  Kermit pushed past the still stunned Skalany and Jody.  **

** **

**"Please excuse Detective Griffen.  He isn't taking this very well." Jody, Skalany and Frank looked over at Captain Simms standing in her doorway.  Detective Powell, Skalany?  Can I speak with you privately?"  They nodded in unison and started towards her door.  Before Jody walked into Simms office she looked back at Peters desk.  She saw how empty and alone it was.  It looked how she felt.  Her shock subsided and the tears continued to fall.**

** **

** **

**Kermit drove away from 101st.  He couldn't wait to get out of there.  The place was full of sadness and depression.   He had separated himself from the precinct this past week and was starting to feel a tad lonely.  He wasn't far from 101st when he started to talk to himself.  "Damn it those girls looked like hell.  I can't believe no one contacted them when...  Jeez Pete… All this sadness for you.  Look at me... I'm talkin to myself... I gotta get out more."  Kermit reached down to the car radio and switched it on… Anything was better then listening to himself talk.  Even if it was only for a couple more minutes till he reached his destination.**

** **

** **

**Back in Simms office Jody and Skalany wept openly for their dear friend.  Simms let them.  Everyone else had their chance this past week. Now it was theirs. She never once regretted not locating them when it happened.  They were on vacation.  They would need the rest for when they came back to this mess.  After handing them a box of tissues she waited for the women to compose themselves enough to listen.  "Ok.  Its time to tell you what happened that night."  Jody and Mary Margaret held each other's hand and continued to sniff, awaiting the details of their loved ones departure.  Captain Simms stood up and walked around to sit in the chair at her desk instead of on it.  **

** **

**~Flashback one week~**

** **

**"Ok guys... Everyone in position inside?"  Simms said through her radio.  "I don't want any accidents tonight.  We are gettin this asshole."**

** **

**"All set Captain.  But I think Kermit's impatient.  He keeps rechecking his watch.  Plans Kermit?"  Simms heard Kermit's voice over the radio.  "Shut up Kid.  Keep your mind on the prize and joke later."  She couldn't help but giggle at the two.  Peter and Kermit could always take a situation, no matter how serious, and make her actually WANT to be there.  **

** **

**"Ok boys.  Keep on your toes..  Here come our guests.  Blake get your team ready."  Simms backed up slowly into the bushes facing the warehouse.  Making sure she was out of sight.  "All set Captain.  What entrance do they look like they are going through?"**

** **

**Simms watched as two men, a large bodyguard type and a tall lanky man, got out of an unmarked van. "Lets see....  Kermit! Caine! They are coming your way! Get ready!"**

** **

**After about 10 minutes of waiting for word on the situation she heard two gunshots ring out in the night air.  Simms took off to the door they entered waving Strenlich to follow her.  While running down the dark halls to find where the shots came from her radio started to crackle and she heard an officers voice.  "Captain! The Perps just got back in the van!"  Simms stopped running and grabbed the radio from her belt.  " WHAT?  Were either wounded??  "Not that I saw Capt..."  Simms interrupted the younger officer. "Either they were or weren't!"  There was a pause before he answered.  "No Ma'am."  Simms gave an exasperated sigh.  "Well have any of my detectives come out of the building?"  An other pause  "No Ma'am not a one."  She almost dropped the radio hearing that answer.  Why would they stick around after their targets had gotten away.  **

** **

**She took off down the halls again getting closer to where Caine and Kermit were.  When she turned the corner the sight she saw almost took her consciousness.  There was blood everywhere.  Puddled on the ground and all over one of her best Detectives.  Peter lay lifeless on the ground.  His head settled on Kermit's now blood soaked lap.  Kermit's green sunglasses looked up slowly at her. She couldn't see past the lenses but knew there was pain there.  "Wha... is he... oh my god."  At that a soothing hand touched her shoulder causing her to spin around to face Kwai Chang Caine's tear stained face.  "Caine... wha... how did you.."   He stopped her mid sentence with a wave of his hand.  "I felt Peter entering danger.  I came to help but was too late.  My son is gone."  Karen looked into the Priests eyes.  Those once bright eyes were now as gray as a storm cloud.  **

** **

**Simms looked back down at Peter.  A shot to the shoulder and the chest. Two gunshots.  Blake and Strenlich stood to the side, Head bowed out of respect and sadness.  Everyone's tears ran freely.  "I... will take my son with me."  Simms took her eyes off of Peter's lifeless form and returned her attention to the priest.  "When... Where will you take him?"  Caine's head bowed "To a secret Shaolin place.  For... a ritual?  An invitation for his soul to move on.  But... I must do it... alone.  Father and ... son…" Simms wanted to break down and hug the older man.  He must have been in so much pain. Finally finding his son to lose him like this.  "Yes Caine.  Take him...  Put him at peace.  "  She took his hand in hers and gave him a weak smile before turning to leave the scary scene.**

** **

**~End Flashback~**

** **

**When Simms finished everyone was crying again.  Simms took a few seconds to continue.  "I got a chance to speak to Kermit about what happened. It took time but I finally sat him down.  He was the only one who saw it all go down and I needed a statement.  I wouldn't have rushed him otherwise.  Kermit told me Richards saw them and shot at them before they were prepared. Peter jumped in front of him.  He...he saved Kermit and lost his life in the process.  Ever since its been extremely hard to talk to him... or even be in the same room with him for more then 2 minutes."  **

** **

**Jody finally looked up from the floor.  "Who is Richards...?" Her voice was broken but full of anger.  Simms rose from her chair.  "He was the man we were going after.  The Tall Lanky one.  He was wanted for extortion and murder.  Well now he's got an other murder charge under his belt." **

** **

**The three women sat in silence for a few minutes.  Jody continued to weep yet she felt nothing.  She was so lost and numb that sometimes she would forget where she was.  She found herself deep in thought.  Her mind releasing images of Peter.   Times with him she wished she could go back to.  Times she'd never have again.**

** **

**Skalany finally broke the silence.  "Has anyone talked to Caine since...since... last week?"  Simms shook out of her daze and looked up at her.  "I don't believe so.  Kermit did manage to tell me that this ritual takes a while.  Personally I'd like to know more about it.  I mean there is that issue of decomposing...****"****Simms looked at the women and decided not to finish that sentence. "Forget it... anyways When he is done I guess he will let us know.  Then we can have the funeral."  Simms noticed Jody squirm in her seat.  "Detectives you may go now.  Go home, get some rest.  If you don't think you can handle tomorrow don't come in.  Its understandable."  The two stood up and nodded back at Simms.  Jody couldn't wait to get out of there.  She needed time to think on her own and there was only one place she could think of to do so.**

** **

** **

**~Like? Don't like??  Have suggestions?? Help a girl out! I'm all for ideas!  Please let me know how you like the story so far! REVIEW!~**


	3. Right in front of you (3/5)

Kermit hopped back into the front seat and sighed

**       **

** **

** **

**Kermit hopped back into the front seat and sighed.  It had been a long day and he couldn't' wait to end it.  But there was just one more thing he had to do before his trip home.  **

** **

** **

**Three hours after she left the precinct Jody found herself in the place she needed the most.  She laid on the familiar couch taking in the familiar smell and presents.  Memories flooded in and out of her head as she lay there in the dark apartment.  She felt herself fall into unconsciousness when she heard the sound of keys in the door.  Reaching to her hip she realized she had forgotten her gun.  She didn't have to dwell on it for long.  The door slowly opened and Jody was temporarily blinded by the bright light from the hallway.  The blinding got worse as the figure in the doorway reached over and flipped the lights on.**

** **

**"Jesus Jody you scared the hell out of me!" Jody stood up, letting herself stretch.  "Sorry Kermit but you scared me too.  What are you doing here?"  Kermit closed the door.  "That's funny… I was about to ask you that."  Kermit moved to a bookcase and grabbed something off the shelve.  "Well Peter gave me a key and I just needed some time alone.  And what better place..." Kermit turned around to face her with an item in hand.  Jody noticed he wasn't wearing his trademark sunglasses.  She took a good look at his eyes.  They where bloodshot with bags weighing them down.  "Well, I'll leave you alone to think then."  Kermit started for the door when Jody's words stopped him.  "Kermit... why are you here? What did you take?"  Kermit turned toward her again and slipped on his sunglasses.  "Detective Powell... is this an interrogation?"  Jody winced at his blunt anger.  "No Kermit... I just... I heard you were taking this hard is all.  Everyone wants to know your ok."  Kermit lowered his head to watch his hands fumble with the item he was holding.  "Everyone is taking this hard Jody.  And tell everyone who is pretending to care that I'm fine.  I only came here for this book.  Not for 20 questions.  Can I go now detective."  The last sentence wasn't a question but a statement and Jody felt herself wince again with every word he spoke.  Kermit turned on his heels and started to walk out.  Again Jody caught his attention but he didn't turn around.  "I miss him too Kermit.  Everyone does.  Please don't shut your self up."  Kermit took in what she said but continued to leave the room leaving Jody feeling more alone.**

** **

** **

**101st was almost dead when Jody walked up the stairs the next morning.  It wasn't normal and she quickly went to someone for the answers.  Blake sat at his desk flipping through files.  "Why is the place so dead today..." Blake glanced up for just a second and returned his attention to the folders in front of him.  "Talk to Simms.  She's in her office."  Blake ended it there and proceeded with what he was doing.  Jody turned away and headed for the captains office.  She passed by Kermit's office and peaked in silently.  Kermit sat in is normal position.  Feet propped on the desk with eyes glued to the monitor while his hands flew over the keys.  She decided to disregard Kermit.  He made it evident that he wanted to be alone.  **

** **

**After knocking, Jody entered Simms office and shut the door silently behind her.  Captain Simms was at her desk filling out reports and never once looked up.  "Detective Powell… I was under the impression that I wouldn't see you today."  Jody sat in the same chair she resided in the day before and sighed.  "Well I fully intended to take that time off but I realized all I would be doing home is beating myself up.  I need people around me but when I walked in here this place turned out to be far from the company I needed."  **

** **

**Simms set her pen down and folded her arms.  "Jody...  I sent a few people home.  You missed the action.  Kermit talked to Caine last night."  Jody sat up straight.  "Last night?? I talked to Kermit last night.  He didn't say anything to me! Then again he didn't wanna be around me either."  The captain started to swivel in her chair.  "Well that seems to be the case with him lately.  Well he told me Caine has completed the ritual and says we can have the funeral now."  Jody sighed again and closed her eyes.  "Its not fair."  Simms took a sip of her coffee.  "I agree detective...  But we can't change history. I would do anything to bring Peter back.  He was a damn good cop and an all around good person.  He will be missed for a long time.  But now we have to move on."  Jody nodded and stood up. "Captain when and where is the funeral?"  The captain picked up her pen and was getting ready to dive back into her reports.  "Tomorrow at noon.  Church down the street.  I forgot the name.  Kermit knows."  With out another word Jody walked out of the office and shut the door.**

** **

**Jody walked back to her desk but before she got there she made her way over to Kermit's office.  He was still in the same position but was now on the phone.  Jody didn't want to eves drop but couldn't help but overhear who he was talking to.  **

** **

**"Yes Miss Mason.  I want this publicized....  No its just close friends no one else.........  I understand the whole city wants to come but my main goal telling you this is so you can spread the word... My reason?...I want the city to remember my friend.....Yeah It may sound silly to you but.... well I think you owe it to Detective Caine.....  You do recall he saved your life...... sorry...Be outside the church tomorrow?..... Alright thanks"**

** **

**Kermit hung up the phone and turned around in his chair to come face to face with Jody.  Kermit stood up and moved to grab his coat.  "Can I help you?"  Jody didn't want to go back to what happened last night but she could feel it coming.  "Kermit don't be mad at me.  We all need each other right now.  You keep shutting us out and your going to hurt yourself."   After grabbing his keys Kermit walked over to the doorway Jody was standing in.  "I don't want to go back into this.  The only person I need right now is Peter. Now will you excuse me."  Jody was getting angry at Kermit's melodrama and wasn't in the mood for it either.  "Where are you going?"  Kermit turned around and she noticed he had a shocked look on his face.  "Tell me how that is any of your business."  just then Skalaney walked over just in time for on outburst.  "Kermit your acting like an asshole!  All we wanna do is try to make each other feel better and your pulling us down even more!"  At that point the whole office had their eyes on them.  "Jody I suggest you get off my case before we say things we don't mean!"  Kermit turned and stormed down the stairs and out the door.**

** **

**"Well... He is really having a hard time isn't he."  Jody looked at Skalany and sighed.  "Yeah well he's being weird about this whole thing.  And he made a call.... ah forget it.  I gotta get out of here.  I'll see you tomorrow. "  Jody grabbed her things and stormed out, following Kermit's lead.**

** **

**Again Kermit found himself driving away from 101st feeling hollow.  He hated being so mean to Jody.  She was still hurting from Peter's loss but he couldn't let his guard down… not yet.**

** **

**Kermit drove for another 45 minutes before pulling into an old farmhouse.  Half of the windows were broken yet protected with plastic covers.  The once bright white paint now was peeling and what was left of it had turned a gray color.  **

** **

**Kermit walked up the old dirt walk way and up the weak wooden steps to the rotted screen door.  After knocking lightly he was greeted by a familiar smiling face.  "Kermit... you are... right on time... as usual."  The door opened and Kermit stepped in.  "Well Caine I like to be punctual.  Where's the kid?"**

** **

**Caine closed and locked the door tightly.  "Kermit.  I should warn you before you go in to see my son.  He does not look... the same."   Kermit dropped his head for a few seconds to prepare himself and then proceeded to take off his coat.  "Believe me Caine… I'm sure I've seen it before.  I can handle it."  At that, Caine pointed to a door in front of them and Kermit proceeded in.**

** **

**He entered a room, dimly lit by unscented candles.  Stepping forward he was taken aback by the sight before him.  He saw Peter's pale and ghostly skin and had to hold back from making a sound of shock.  He stepped closer taking in the sight.  "Hey Pete... How ya feeling?  Jeez this is rough...."  Kermit sat in the chair that was placed next to Peter's bed and stared at his closed eyes. "Pete we really need to finish this.  It's getting out of control."  Sighing, he lowered his head to fit into the palms of his hands.  He could feel himself slip out of consciousness.  Slowly he rested his head onto the extra blanket covering his friend and fell asleep.    **

** **

** **


	4. Right in front of you (4/5)

**    **

** **

** **

**Jody's eyes fluttered when she finally realized that the ringing in her dream was actually reality.  Giving a quick stretch she reluctantly reached over to the nightstand and wrestled the cordless phone off of its base.  It immediately sprung to life and a voice echoed from the other end…  "Hello?? Jody??"  Jody sat up before answering back.  "Yep... Hello..." Jody recognized the voice right away.  "Jod are you awake??"  The voice on the other end seemed oblivious to the sleepiness in her voice.  "No Mary Margaret... I wasn't awake. Is there something wrong??"  She heard a sigh on the other end.  "No Jod… I was just... I couldn't sleep. Tomorrows the funeral and all…  and..."  Jody interrupted Skanaly.  "I truly am not in the mood to talk about this right now Mary Margaret.  I'm sorry but I need some... " Now it was Skalanys turn to interrupt.  "Jody you didn't let me finish.  I got a visit from someone... and no doubt they will be coming to see you..." Jody's senses perked up.  "What?? Who visited you?"  "Jody... I'm just not going to say anything else ok?? I'm sure they will be coming to see you too and I'd rather you hear it from him."  Jody started to fully awaken and was getting agitated.  "Skalany!  If you don't tell me what's going on I'll have to... "  Her words were caught in her throat when she heard a knock at her door.  "Mary Margaret... who is knocking at my door at 3 am..."  "Jod just answer it. I'll see you in the morning ok??"   Before Jody could protest she got an ear full of dial tone.  Still clutching the phone she rose out of bed to the front door.**

** **

**There was another knock before she could answer the door, this time more forceful.  Quickly, Jody looked into the peephole not believing what she saw before her.  She swiftly opened the door.**

** **

** "Kermit!!  Do you know what time it is??  Normal people sleep around here!  Do you even realize its nighttime with those glasses on??"   It was the first time in a long time Jody saw a slowly progressing smile creep onto Kermit's mouth.  "May I come in Detective Powell?"  Jody was taken aback by the seriously genuine smile and stepped aside to allow him entry.  "Now before you go back into your question asking mode again, which I might add you are extremely well at,  I have something to tell you... but you have to promise me you will do what I tell you before I tell you… got it?"  Jody sat down on her couch and gave him a confused look.  "Look Kermit... Its 3 in the morning… I'm not fully here and you want me to agree to something I don't even know yet... What are you on?  Have you been drinking?"  Again a smile turned up Kermit's lips and Jody made decision right then and there that it scared her.  "Jody... this is important… ok... listen to me...  I don't want you to go to the funeral tomorrow."   Jody's head shot up and tried to stare past his glasses... "Are you nuts Kermit??  Of course I'm going to Peters funeral!"  Kermit sighed and sat down next to her.  "No your not Jody… and neither is Skalany... It's not safe. "  Jody's stare was burning right into him that he couldn't help but check to see if her eyes weren't actually red.  "And why the hell not!"  Kermit shifted in seat to face her better.  "The captain told you the story about Richards right?**

** **

**Jody's eyes hit the floor as she heard the name.  "Yeah she sure did."  She lifted her eyes to meet his.  Kermit couldn't help but notice how angry they looked.  "Well…  He's gonna be there tomorrow."  Jody's legs acted before she gave permission and she leaped from the couch.  "WHAT?!?!?!  Kermit WHY?  How do you know?  I can't believe this are you sure…!!"  Kermit stood up and grabbed her flailing arms to control them.  "Jody I cant tell you everything right now but We know he's coming.  Caine and myself.  We've been preparing for this for a couple weeks now."  Jody cocked her head and gave him a confused look from her eyes.  "That's where you've been going?  To see Caine?"  Kermit sighed and let go of her arms.  "Are we starting up with the questions again?"  She shook her head.  Kermit took a comfortable seat on her couch again and patted the cushion next to him.  Out of shock Jody sat down without a fight and waited somewhat patiently for what was next.  **

** **

**"Well back a few months ago Peter and I were on a case.  Hacking.  Someone tapped into an oil company's main computer and changed different shipping addresses.  They were moving the oil somewhere else to be sold on the black market.  We got the kid but not before he changed shipping locations for a whole 2 weeks.  He was only 17 but he was still charged as an adult."  Jody listened intently and when there was a pause she took her opportunity.  "I remember that case a little.  I remember Peter saying something about oil.  Saw the kid too when you brought him in."  Kermit nodded and continued.  "Well this kid wasn't exactly someone who stumbled over something he shouldn't have.  He had family to persuade him."  Jody's jaw dropped indicating to Kermit that she understood what he was saying.  "Yup.  Daniel Richards.  Little brother to Eric Richards.  Our friendly neighborhood cop killer."  Kermit's words stung her ears and she wished he hadn't said it like that.**

** **

**"So what's this have to do with Richards being at Peters funeral?"  She could feel her eyes begin to swell up.  "Well It was mine and Pete's case.  You know… the oil thing.  We arrested his brother.  But Richards blamed Peter for the whole arrest.  Something to do with his father being able to see things??  The guy thought that's how we caught his brother.  Peter didn't tell anyone about this but he was getting love letters from this guy.  You know… The kind that threaten your life?"  She took an intake of breath but didn't say anything.  She wanted him to finish.  "Yup the best kind right?… this crazy guy was just waitin for a chance to nail Pete.  We were handling it…  but then that night came up and…  Well we should have told Simms about this but she would have taken him off the case."  Jody shook out of her daze. "Kermit you didn't answer why this asshole will be at the funeral!"  Her voice started to get loud and she collected herself before she started a scene.  **

** **

**"The guy use to write in the letters that after he killed Pete he was going to attend his funeral…  Wearing white.  Now personally I think that was a rather stupid move for the guy but he is insane after all.  The only ones that know about this are you me Skalany and Caine."  Kermit started to rub his eyes under his glasses.  He was tired and needed to finish this up before he ended up sleeping right there on the couch.  Jody let things sink in before she started up her questions.  "So this is why you don't' want me and Skalany to come isn't it.  You don't think we can take care of ourselves?"  Kermit glanced at her eyes.  At that moment he knew it was a mistake.  "Oh Jody please don't look at me like that.  Of course you can take care of your selves.  We just don't want you two there in danger!"   Jody stood up again and started to yell at him. How dare he say she couldn't go to her friends' funeral!  "Kermit!  Its my last chance to say goodbye to him!  You can't deny me that alright!  And who the hell is WE?  You and Caine? Well I don't care!  I'm going anyways!"  Kermit stood up sharply and got into her face.  Their faces were inches away from one another and Jody thought her eyes would melt from the piercing glare he gave her.  "Jody you're not going.  Neither is Mary Margaret.  I have my orders and I will make sure this goes as planned.  You two are NOT involved in those plans.  Got me?  You and Skalany will be sitting in that damn squad room when we haul Richards in and I don't want to hear one more word about it."  **

** **

** Jody stood there paralyzed as Kermit grabbed for his jacket and headed towards the door.  Her conversation with him was going so well tell then and it hurt to see that the angry Kermit was back.  She was afraid too look at him for fear she would get chewed out again.  She heard the door open swiftly but never heard it shut.  After a few minutes of just listening she begun to think he just left the door open till she heard his voice.  It was 100 times softer then a minute ago and she released the breath she had been holding.  "Look Jody.  It's not just me.  Peter wouldn't want you there either.  I don't mean that to sound harsh.  He would just want you to be safe.  Do it for him alright?"  At that she heard and felt the door click shut.  Her whole body collapsed into the nearest chair.  She knew for sure she wasn't going to sleep any more tonight.**


	5. Right in front of you (5/5)

**~Hey all of the readers who have stuck by this story till the end! This IS the end.  I think you find it surprising and I hope you all like the ending.  I spent a lot of time thinking up this story and I'm sorry for all of the people drooling for the next chapter!  Please Review this story and tell me what you liked about it and what not.  It take two seconds lol.  Again thank you for reading and enjoy!~**

** **

**  **

** **

          The rest of the night Jody toyed with the idea of going to the funeral despite Kermit's warning.  Every time she had decided to go she would change her mind knowing full well she didn't want to get yelled at by Kermit ever again.  She put on a pair of jeans and a bulky sweater.  She didn't think there was any reason to get dressed up.  All she would be doing was sit in the precinct and wait for everyone to return from saying farewell to a friend.

** **

** **

**Kermit finished loading up his desert eagle and watched the man in front of him.  After a full minute of watching this man struggle he chuckled and decided to speak up. "You need help with that?"  His eyes sparkled for the first time in two weeks.  "No thanks I can do it.  So Jody and Mary Margaret aren't coming right?"  The man leaned forward to grab his jacket and turned to Kermit.  "No they aren't.  Skalany wasn't that hard to talk too.  I don't think she wanted to go in the first place.  Jody on the other hand…  Well I think I scared her into not showing up."  The man sighed.  "Good.  I don't want them to be there when this goes down.  Especially after you telling me how difficult they are taking this whole… well you know."  Kermit nodded.  "Yeah I know.  They almost made ME cry!"   The man looked up with shocked hazel eyes.  "The unbreakable Kermit??  I wouldn't believe it! It would be like…  like…  well the regular phrase is hell freezing over."  Kermit gave the man a glare and stood up.  "You ready?"  The man made his way over to the old door.  "More then you know."**

** **

** **

** **

**The churched filled up fast as cops from all over the area filled the pews.  Captain Simms stood in the back watching and greeting people as they entered.  She was mostly looking for Kermit.  She wanted to know the reason for the media being there.  Blake made his way over to her.  Shoving his hands in his pockets, he too watched as people walked in the door.  "Captain why is Mason and her camera crew here?"  Simms shook her head.  "I don't know Blake.  Peter WAS a well-known person around here but I never expected media coverage.  I made sure they weren't let in.  Have you seen Kermit?"  Blake and Simms both greeted Donny Double D and Lula before continuing.  "No Captain.  Haven't seen him since yesterday.  I was thinking he'd have been the first one here.  I was wrong."  Simms turned her head to the front of the church when she heard the priest door close.  Kwai Chang Caine came out dressed in a long beige robe clutching a book in his hands.  She watched as he greeted well wishers sitting near the front.  "Well we can't wait for him to get over his problems and show up here.  This thing is gonna start in a few minutes Blake.  You should go back to your seat now."  Blake nodded and retreated to his seat.  Simms checked out the door one last time before following.**

** **

** **

** **

**Jody sat in the almost completely deserted office.  There were only a couple of officers working who didn't really know Peter too well and offered to stay.  They looked at Jody every once in a while wondering why she didn't go to the funeral.  Jody started to read a magazine in one of the desks when she heard footsteps up the stairs.  Her eyes flew to them.  Mary Margaret appeared in front of her causing Jody to sigh loudly.  "Sorry… were you expecting someone else?"  Skalany grabbed a chair from one of the empty desks and placed it in front of the one Jody was sitting at.  "No…  Well I guess.  I don't know.  I must be losing it.  That funeral can't be over yet."  Skalany took a look around the room.  "Nope its not.   I brought cards.  Thought maybe you were losin it and needed some distraction.  Guess I was right."  Skalany pulled the deck out of her pocket and started shuffling.  The two women sat at the desk half into their card game.  Their mind was only on one thing… What was happening at that church?**

** **

** **

** **

**          Caine stood at the alter gazing over his audience.  He wasn't sure how to start this and was beginning to wonder why he agreed to this in the first place.  His wandering eyes landed on so many of his sons close friends.  He felt their pain and feeling of loss.  He wished he could go down those steps and hug each and every one of them.  Tell them everything was alright.  But he couldn't… he had to stay strong.  If not for himself and the people around him… but for Peter.  "Welcome friends…  I want to thank… you all… for coming to bid farewell to my son Peter.   I want to explain the closed casket.  That was my decision.  I… am sorry if you all feel…  disappointed?  With my decision…" Caine was about to continue when he felt anger surround the church.  It hit him so hard he thought he would fall over.  His eyes now transfixed themselves on the doors facing him.  They opened and a figure in white entered quietly.  The moment he had been waiting for had finally come.  **

** **

** **

** **

**"Look at all you people!  Weeping your little eyes out!  Over what?? OVER WHAT?!?!  That piece of shit in that coffin you sit in front of?"  Simms heard the voice and sharply turned half way in her seat.  She couldn't believe who she saw in front of her.  Her anger grew.  She grabbed for her weapon and felt her muscles tighten as she prepared to take this guy out.  Blake grabbed the hand she held her gun in and shook his head roughly.  He leaned over and whispered to her.  "Captain you shoot at him unarmed and he wins."  Simms lowered her gun and watched as this madman slowly made his way up the isle.  "I mean come on!  Look at you all?  Do you realize your mourning over someone who took away my family?  Caused me to go into therapy?"  Simms smiled at that.  She found it funny.  "I took that asshole out of your lives because I care about you all!"  Gasps and whispering were heard all through the church.  " SHUT UP!  STOP WHISPERING!"   **

** **

**Caine started to walk down the stairs toward the man.  "Richards…  You are not welcome here…"  He was cut off as Richards spun around pulling a gun from his hidden holster and aiming it at Caine.  The priest didn't blink or budge.  He just stared into the crazy mans eyes.  " And you Kwai Chang Caine…  half the reason I am here today!  I see you are burying Petie.  Tough isn't it?  To bury a son twice?"  Richard's started to step forward to the priest, gun still aimed.  "I always told Pete I would get him someday.  I promised to be at his funeral too.  Well I always keep my promise!"  Caine finally spoke.  "Why do you hate my son?"  Everyone in the room could see red in Richard's eyes as he wildly looked around the room with a scary toothy grin on his face.  "  Wanna know why Caine??  Why I hated your son? Why I killed him?  Because he RUINED MY FAMILY! He Ruined my LIFE!"  The sound of Richards taking the safety off the gun rang through the church like thunder in a storm. Even though the room was filled with mostly cops, none of them made a move for fear of their life.  They knew this man was crazy and the slightest act would cause him to go over the edge. Even Simms, who had been eager for her chance, sat still. "Pete had to die… And so do you.  It's BOTH your faults!"  Richards changed his aim and shot at the casket behind Caine, putting three holes into the side.  Screams and more gasps filled the room causing Richards to grab for his head in pain.  "Shut UP! I swear!!!  I'll kill you all!"  He opened his eyes again and slowly aimed carefully for the priest's head.  "I always keep my promise……"**

** **

**Another click was heard causing Richards to snap out of his daze.  He felt a cold poke in the head, of what he could only think was a gun barrel; pressed against his skull so hard it caused him to wince. " Your breaking your promise this time…"**

** **

**There was an eerie silence before the church was filled with a collected intake of breath.  Caine backed up slowly to the casket and lifted the top reveling its contense…  Nothing.  Richards turned his head slowly only to be greeted by a smirk and hazel eyes.  "What the hell…" Richards' eyes blow up like balloons and he stepped away slowly.  "Your... your DEAD! I KILLED YOU!"  Richards collapsed to the church floor grabbing his knees and pulling him self into a fetal position.  He rocked back and forth muttering incoherent sentences under his breath.  Caine stepped over and kicked the gun away.  **

** **

**Peter tucked his gun into the waist of his pants with his good arm and spin around to face Kermit.  "That was easy."  Kermit holstered his gun and put his hands on his waist smiling.  "Oh yeah!"  Simms couldn't believe her eyes.  Peter was standing right in front of her.  Breathing, smiling, and saving the day.  She didn't know whether to be happy or angry that she was kept out of the secret.  She stepped out of the pew towards the now forming crowd.  "Well Detective Caine!  I know I can speak for everyone here in saying I'm utterly in shock!"  Strenlich came over and gave Peter a happy slap on the back.  Peters wince went unnoticed by the large man.  "Jesus Caine!  Good to see ya!  Shocked me too!"  Peter put a hand through his hair.  "I think that was what we were going for." Kermit lowered his sunglasses to see her better "Ohh I like that look.  The shocked look!  Well worth two weeks of hell."  Peter patted his father on the back.  "And the amazing Shaolin priest is a wonderful actor!  Wish I was conscious to see the show that night."  Caine bowed.  "I learned from watching… HBO?"  Everyone around them laughed Before Simms could stand it no longer.  "Peter…  what happened since that night.  I demand an answer."  Kermit and Peter looked over at each other with childish grins. "Pete I think she wants an explanation."  They both looked back at her still holding those ridiculous grins.  "Well Captain if you don't mind…  I have a couple people I need to see first.  Then I'll explain it."**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Jody and Skalany were just finishing up their card game when they heard the doors of 101st open.  They jumped up in unison and stood behind their chairs.  Jody was afraid if she saw this Richards, she was going to kill him.  Right in front of everyone.  It didn't matter right now though.  She would think about the consequences later.  Jody could see heads come up the stairs.  Kermit was first followed by a horde of cops restraining someone.  He was yelling at the top of his lungs.  Jody and Mary Margaret couldn't take their eyes off of him.  He was wearing all white.  It had to be the guy.  They couldn't understand exactly what the guy was screaming.    But one word stood out… "dead".  **

** **

**"That guy looked like he was severely unstable." Skalany said, finally taking her eyes off the screaming man.  Jody nodded and turned startled when she heard a voice behind her.  "That guy is gonna fry. Either in jail or a nut house."  Kermit stood in front of the two women.  His face was lit up.  More then they had seen from him since they left for their vacation.  "Why Kermit… Your awfully perky.  Nailin that guy must have helped huh?"  Kermit whipped his glasses off.  "Oh yeahhhh."  The two women smiled genuinely.  Kermit was back alright.  **

** **

**Kermit looked around in the office.  It started to fill more with officers and people in need of help.  It was back to normal.  He was pulled out of his day dreaming by Jody's voice. "Ummm Kermit?  How was it…"  He could hear her voice crack before she finished her sentence and remembered just then that they had no idea about Peter.  "Uh… well…  It was a funeral.  What can I say?  Just your basic all around normal funeral!"  The energy in his voice made Skalany and Jody's eyebrows fuse together in confusion.  "Kermit you need some time off don't you?"  His smile got brighter.  "Nope.  I'm fine."  Jody shook off his odd behavior.  "So this asshole's probably gonna get a life sentence.  I mean with all of the things we were going to bust him for in the first place and… well then there's the…" She didn't want to finish the sentence and didn't have to.  A voice cut into the conversation from behind.  "…Then there's the attempted murder of a police officer."  Jody stood watching Kermit's Grinch like smile before starting to turn around.  "Attemp…………?" If her words were solid they would have fallen out of her mouth and broke into a million pieces on the floor as she saw the face in front of her.  She couldn't mouth a word or give a reaction as she stared into hazel eyes.  THE hazel eyes that had kept her from sleep the past few days.  "P… pete…?"  Peter was fully aware of her shock but continued like normal.  "Yes attempted.  Cause he didn't kill me so its attempted murder."  A tear fell from her eye as she stood there like a stone statue.  Peter saw it fall and followed it with his eyes.  Kermit had told him how hard they took it but never expected it was this bad. **

** **

**Jody started to awaken from her half coma and raised a shaking hand to Peters face.  She couldn't believe he was right in front of her alive and healthy.  She focused more on him and noticed that the health part wasn't totally true.  He held his arm close to his chest protecting it.  Jody remembered Simms tell her what happened and figured that that was the shoulder he was shot in.  His face was kind of pale like he was cold.  But when her hand touched his face he wasn't cold at all.  She couldn't control it any more when he leaned his head down to look her in the eye and smiled.  She broke down sobbing uncontrollably.  **

** **

**Peter wrapped his good arm around her shoulders pulling her close to his chest.  He did it very softly trying not to hurt his arm or ribs.  She buried her face into his jacket.  Her arms pulled him closer as she wrapped them around his waist.  The uncontrollable sobs were heard through out the office but she didn't' care.  She had her Peter back.  She breathed in his smell and felt the heat from his body.  Her arms started to squeeze tighter, constricting Peters injured ribs.  He took in a deep breath and squirmed out of her grasp.  She looked up at him with a look of sorrow.  "I'm… soo sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"  Peter wiped a tear off of her and cheek.  "Its ok.  It wasn't that bad."  They stood there smiling at each other when Simms came up from behind.**

** **

**"Ok detectives.  I want my explanation now."  Peter and Kermit sighed at the same time and went to grab some chairs.  "Well Captain…  That guys been sendin threat letters to Pete ever since we busted that hacking kid a few months back.  Wanted revenge on him and thought he got it that night in the warehouse.  But what he didn't know was we were prepared for something to happen because of the letters and Pete wore his vest.  He shot at him like we thought hittin him in the chest and shoulder.  The shoulder wasn't planned but we had red dye in packets attached to the vest causing it to look like blood.  We had Caine on stand by to make sure he was alright and take him before medics could see him.  Pete rested up for two weeks and here we are."  Simms looked down at Peters smiling face.  "Well… great achievement gentlemen.  I still would have liked to be involved in this little plot."  Caine came over talking to Skalany and Strenlich.  "If you had known about Peter then the reacting wouldn't have been …… real."  Simms looked over at the priest and nodded.  "Yeah I guess not. I should have known all along anyways."  Jody walked over to Peter and smacked him in his good shoulder. "That's for making me sad!" She said trying to hold back her laughter.  Peter rubbed his shoulder lightly giving her a confused look.  "Hey don't smack the dead guy!"  Everyone around them laughed.  Everything was finally back to normal in 101st.**


End file.
